


We Make Our Own Love

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: A little peek into Derek and Kira's relationship.





	We Make Our Own Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that was pure fluff, but that dealt with asexuality and polyamory, because I feel like that's sorely lacking in fandom tbh. I might expand this for future chapters, we'll see. While other couples are discussed or mentioned briefly, they aren't intended to be the primary focus, which is why I didn't tag them either. If I do continue with more chapters, I'm not sure how much they would be in the story, but they still wouldn't be the primary ships.

“Stiles and I are staying late tonight to study at the library. Wanna join?” Scott asks.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass. Movie night with Derek,” Kira says with a smile. She stands up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, cupping the other with her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely. Have fun!” Scott gives her a small wave as she turns and walks away. He jumps a little when he feels a nudge in his side but calms when he realizes it’s only Stiles.

“She off to see her other boyfriend?” he asks playfully.

“It’s a bit more complicated than her just having two boyfriends, you know that firsthand.”

“So that’s a yes?” Scott knows Stiles is only messing with him, and in fact helped encourage the way Scott, Kira, and Derek’s relationship is set up, so he takes to ignoring him instead of engaging.

* * *

 

“You’re late,” Derek says without turning around.

“I was trying to sneak up on you!” Kira says, shoving the loft door shut in an exaggerated and overly loud manner. She drops her bag before skipping over to the man of the night.

“Werewolf hearing,” Derek reminds her, smiling to himself. “What movie do you have for us tonight?” He turns around this time, holding a bowl of freshly-buttered popcorn, walking over to the couch and sitting down, graceful as ever.

“The Avengers! I figured it was high time to pull you into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and rather than go through all the movies leading up to it, I thought this would be the best way to introduce you to the various superheroes.” She’s shrugged off her leather jacket, having worn it mostly for Derek’s benefit anyway, and is putting the disc in the player as she talks.

“You’ve already seen this like a million times already though, haven’t you? Including a couple with Stiles, I might add. Won’t you be bored?”

Kira grabs a handful of popcorn before sitting down, scooching down to lean against Derek’s arm with her legs up on the coffee table.

“I’m never bored when I’m you,” she says.

“You do know that Stiles tried, and failed miserably, to get me to watch this too?”

“Yeah, but you’ll do it because this time it’s me asking. Isn’t that right?” Kira looks up at Derek, and she instantly feels at home when he returns her gaze.

“I think we both know you’re probably gonna fall asleep as soon as you finish the popcorn,” he says, pressing ‘play’ and leaning his head down to nuzzle hers. “But yes, this is for you. You’re my safe space as much as I’m yours.” The last sentence comes out as a whisper, something that doesn’t even need to be spoken aloud for them to understand.

When this all started, everyone involved was nervous and slightly uncomfortable. Kira and Scott had been flirting for some time, making googly eyes at one another, but not ready to take the next step. The day that Stiles was in the hospital for his brain scan, Derek had approached Kira in trying to figure out the mystery of the nogitsune, and Kira realized how much of a calming influence he was. That night, when she went alone to the loft to return the leather jacket he had lent her, she’d given him a hug, thanking him for everything. He had been the first to recognize her kitsune form, and prevented the twins from acting rashly around a new supernatural creature. He had also approached her with caution and a smile that day, not at all acting like the intimidating former alpha Stiles described him as. She confided as much in Stiles, and thankfully he listened.

A few weeks after that, Scott and Stiles were discussing their love lives, or lack thereof, when Scott mentioned wishing he could get closer to Kira, but not knowing how. Stiles mentioned that Kira felt the same physical pull to Scott, but that she was conflicted because of her connection with Derek. After a few negotiations about relationships, wanting to prevent any kind of drama, they finally settled on how things currently were.

At first, Scott felt awkward about the whole affair, not fully understanding why Kira wanted a separate cuddle buddy than her boyfriend. She and Derek sat down with Scott, alone this time, and explained that their connection was more than just friends wanting to cuddle, but that they had no interest in making out or sex, or anything else of the like. Instead, they felt as though they were each other’s safe place from everything else, a little bubble in which they could reside happily. Malia and Lydia also encouraged the relationships, knowing firsthand that a sexual relationship did not need to be the same as a romantic or emotional one. Lydia and Stiles have a similar setup, but less private than Derek and Kira, and a heavier emphasis on the sex between Stiles and Malia.

During the movie, the popcorn is in Derek’s lap, but Kira’s the one eating most of it. She gasps indignantly at his insinuation that she will immediately fall asleep, playing up the drama, knowing he’s right. Even with movies she hasn’t seen yet, she often drifts off before the credits roll. She likes to blame her exhaustion due to preoccupation on other matters, but it’s really just because Derek is so comfortable, his quiet warmth like a soft hug that she likes to melt into. She never has an issue falling asleep when watching movies with anyone else.

As the movie continues, Kira does occasionally speak up, but with the minutes ticking by, her eyes feel heavier and heavier. She’s found her way to Derek’s lap, curled up with her toes tucked between the cushions and her head on his legs. One of his hands gently rests on her side, fingertips dancing under her shirt, while the other is buried in her hair, petting it and massaging her scalp.

After the movie finishes and the credits begin, Derek ever-so-gently leans over to reach the remote and turn the TV off. He wraps an arm under Kira’s legs and scoots back slightly to reach under her shoulders as well. Within a few seconds, he’s got her in his arms, and she curls further into herself as he carries her upstairs to the bed. The covers are already pulled back, and he gently lays Kira down. He sneaks to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly before heading back to her.

Derek can’t help but smile when he sees Kira’s woken up a little, just enough to scowl at him for deserting her momentarily, and as he climbs into bed she pulls on his shirt until he’s snuggled up to her, and she tucks her chin so that he can envelope her in his arms.

“Love you,” Kira whispers out, the last breath before sleep takes over.

“You too,” Derek whispers back. His arm tightens around her and he leans closer to press a kiss to the top of her head as she sighs contentedly into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me @hufflepuffkira on tumblr! :)


End file.
